


November Rain 15-

by KissnKiss



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissnKiss/pseuds/KissnKiss





	November Rain 15-

在这种有关情啊爱啊的三脚猫剖析中，喻文波的脸色明明暗暗地变幻，等宋义进说完最后一个字，便站起身，僵硬地推开门往外走。  
他的心跳得失去了章法。

宋义进误打误撞，给予了喻文波一个极能满足男人占有欲的答案，不管其中臆测的成分占多少，但喻文波只是听个大致，就已经无法压制中鼓动叫嚣的心脏。  
有一种劣根性是这样的：情侣即使分开了毫无瓜葛了，内心里多多少少，仍在期盼着旧情人为了自己能达到精神上阉割，肉体上出家的境界，这样小死过数回，才能证明那几年不是在荒废，而是尚有价值。  
喻文波亦不能免俗，从始至终，他都希望姜承録只属于他一个人，那眼睛，那笑，那结实有力的手臂，最好一根头发丝都别留给别人。  
但喻文波这个人，理性总是盖过感性，尤其是在那次感性爆发导致的半强制式的性爱、近乎毁灭式的结局和三年时间漫长的痛苦，通通向他笼下巨大的阴影。  
喻文波自认是个有洁癖的废物，听过那么多歌词里的情情爱爱纵欲狂欢，依然没法对床上之事不介怀，如果这个真相里，存在着不利于两个人的关系的可能，喻文波宁愿不去碰它分毫。  
那场争吵像是某种意义上的地震，使两人分别患上不同程度的PTSD。过犹不及，姜承録在三年里，从“过”退化成“不及”，现在终于，再度小心翼翼地迈开脚步，试图把喻文波重新拖进那些没有解决又必须解决的问题里。  
而喻文波就一直龟缩在“不及”上，从来没变化过。  
以致于萦绕在他四周的疑虑，都需要旁人来主动给他传道解惑，好在这个人是宋义进。

喻文波在阳台上默默坐了一会儿。  
顶级公寓的位置上佳，十一月上旬的暴雨之后，天色如洗，由夜染上青钝的颜色，在喻文波这个角度，视野开阔，能看见无物遮挡的漫天繁星和当空皓月，远方万幢高楼大厦起伏绵延，里头住着芸芸众生，边角轮廓的照明灯像用以镶边的细碎水晶。  
喻文波竟有些分不清，自己是置身于现实还是游戏，他想起那座城池，想起姜承録和TheShy，还有面目酷似TheShy的Hibiscus。  
他突然意识到这段剧情中，姜承録还埋下了更深层次的东西。  
根本就没有什么姐弟一说，Hibiscus就是另一个TheShy，是背道而驰的他，是break free后纵情声色的他，是站在M国的大陆上选择了另一个方向牌的姜承録，是放弃了继续去爱喻文波的姜承録。  
他舔了舔焦渴的嘴唇。  
如果手边有烟，喻文波很想点上一支，他不抽烟也不酗酒，唯一的解压方式是打打游戏，现在连游戏里倒映的也全是现实的影子。万家灯火面前，喻文波这下彻彻底底意识到，他是真的无路可退，站在了一场筹划已久的变革开端。  
只不过，现在他不再感到惶恐不安。

喻文波再敲门的时候里面没动静，他轻轻开门进去的时候，发现宋义进已经再度睡熟了，脖子歪向右边，腿上还摊着游戏杂志，上面是关于Babel的测评，杂志独家专访了第一个打出Rookie爱情HE线的玩家小钰，乌黑长发，空气刘海，还有藕粉色的泡泡裙。  
喻文波把杂志收到一边，扶着他重新躺下，大概是退烧药劲儿上来了，宋义进居然没被弄醒，翻了个身，在偌大的双人床上独自睡得酣甜。

经过一夜一日的休息，宋义进的发烧已无大碍，喻文波留了张字条，便抽身离开。  
交涉出现差池，公司的项目又要返工，忙起来一个工程师要掰成两个用，至于作为团队里中流砥柱的喻文波，最好被一切成四，工程部分一个，技术部分一个，采购部塞一个，剩下一个留到老板面前帮忙说话，人帅性格好，老板发起脾气来，火气都要小上三分。  
能者多劳，喻文波习惯了这种工作节奏，再加上公司对他确实福利待遇丰厚，最难缠的财务部部长在他面前都时不时笑逐颜开，喻文波想不出自己还能有什么不满意的地方。  
姜承録在他的王国里光芒万丈，喻文波也有自己的领域可以施展拳脚，年轻人的冲劲与心性到哪里都是进步的源泉，既然走上了这条路，喻文波就打定主意把它做到极致。  
至于摇滚乐，已经成了压箱底的既往兴趣之一，姜承録潜心学习了三年的键盘，到头来还不是给演艺生涯作了微不足道的嫁妆。  
喻文波偶尔会觉得遗憾，遗憾有多深，有时会在半夜里突然像MV里惊醒的Axl一样浓墨重彩，更多时候又被压缩成日夜交替中的匆匆瞬息。

连续加班了一个多星期，喻文波又得到了三天的假期，别的不管，先拿一天来睡觉。  
他从饱睡后的舒畅感和饥肠辘辘中醒来，打开手机，发现半个小时前姜承録给他发了个小视频，拍摄者跟周围里三层外三层的工作人员及演员一样激动，镜头晃得厉害，但仍能看出男人一身帅逼造型，在那里飞快地挠键盘，大概是之前什么重要高潮场景的一个拍摄花絮，弹的什么歌听不出来，估计是影片的原创曲目。  
喻文波来回看了两遍，便给他发了七八个竖起的大拇指过去，后面又补上一句：  
-帅啊shy哥，怎么给小费，支付宝还是微信。  
姜承録好像一直是处于待机状态，此刻消息回得飞快：  
-休息完了？吃饭吗？  
-没，这就点外卖。  
-今天要玩游戏吗？  
-嗯，必须把你拿下，你看么？  
-有安排，不能看，相信你。  
喻文波看到“相信”两个字，笑了笑，两人心照不宣，都没提剧情的事。  
-shy哥快杀青了吗？  
-是的，后天晚上的飞机[酷]。  
喻文波掐指一算，虽没赶上假期的尾巴，但公司里暂且用不着加班，于是给他发了个520的转账红包，备注曰：归国当晚预约费。底下附言道，别都用来卖套子。  
姜承録高高兴兴收了，喻文波趴在床上又刷了会儿手机，先点外卖，再刷微博。  
微博上有不少官方发布的宣传向短视频和剧照，还有热心粉丝积极搬运的外网上偷跑花絮片段，喻文波兴致勃勃地欣赏了一阵子，被这些七零八碎的片段吊起了胃口，此刻不由得有点期待电影成品。

晚上他例行打开电脑。开机启动等待时间，鬼使神差地，喻文波取下了书房的柜子顶上放着的电吉他。  
1959年产的Les Paul Standard，价格不菲，桃花心木琴身，枫木面板，漆如火焰，旋钮琴弦崭新如初，四周几乎没有磨损印子。  
这也是姜承録送给他的生日礼物，21岁，正是喻文波大三，所在的乐队快有疾而终的时候。  
这个关头送吉他未免有些讽刺，但喻文波还是欢天喜地收下了，恨不能左手搂吉他右手搂小姜这么睡，可惜还没来得及和新伙计培养出默契，乐队就匆匆解散。  
现在想想，姜承録在那个时候，就已经动了认真的念头。  
调音完毕，喻文波抱着吉他沉吟片刻，弹起了November Rain第一段solo。  
Unplugged模式下，每一个乐符都没了失真这块遮羞布，喻文波技巧还在，但疏于练习，况且现在还饿着肚子，此刻推弦揉弦都少了点儿韵味。  
喻文波摇摇头，压下心底里一点莫名的烦躁，把它重新锁进琴盒里。

他回到电脑前，登上直播平台。观众人数在游戏读取的loading界面逐渐增多，十来天没有见到JackeyLove，再加上世界上TheShy线的游戏进度依然停滞不前，现在思念与期待加持，粉丝们礼物刷得狂欢。  
喻文波对着这场砸钱盛宴啧啧称奇，口嗨说后悔刚才没点个鱼翅生蚝之类的外卖。  
接着，喻文波转型成10分钟美食主播，在镜头前夜宵吃得喷香，一众人眼巴巴地观望，闲来无事，就开始在弹幕上交流游戏进度。  
【有人玩出结局吗？】  
【没，我本来感觉我快了，但后来我死在宁王的子弹下了】  
【跟我差不多，只不过我是进监狱了，rookie来捞的我】  
【我在槿姐姐那里乐不思蜀了(¯﹃¯)】  
【emmmmmm说起来有点丢人，我是意外死在了贫民窟里】  
【我不小心通关了rookie的一个新结局……意犹未尽，打算再把HE线走一遭】  
【只有我没玩吗，一直敲碗等着jkl玩】  
【↑他直播时间不定的，也不出视频，还好这次你没饿死】  
【这几天把游戏里出现的和龟龟提到的曲子都听了几遍，November Rain真的很好听啊】  
【这首歌我会弹吉他部分wwww】  
【666666666666】  
【没人关注他的夜宵吗，看起来意外健康】  
【+1，我觉得龟龟看上去像是垃圾食品爱好者】  
【小炒肉，上汤菠菜，白米饭，好家常（）】  
【但是他吃得好香，甚至吃出了炸鸡的感觉……】  
【jkl以前有过直播的时候犯胃病下播的经历，后来慢慢地没了，大概家里人在管着】  
【也有可能是女朋友吧】  
【这样挺好的……】  
【憋说了我饿了，我为什么深更半夜要看吃的呢，不对，这不是游戏直播间吗？】

喻文波终于折磨完了粉丝，擦擦嘴，扔了外卖盒子，开始务正业。  
游戏界面右上的小地图下方多出来一个进度条，题曰查清TheShy正在进行的活动，是Hibiscus交给他的任务，灰色横条被三个菱形光点一分为四，现在进度光标停留在起点。  
做贫民窟里的任务，颇像淘金，喻文波试水了三个，结果虽说获得酬金并解锁了某项隐藏成就，但任务进度上却没动弹。  
为了有的放矢，JackeyLove找到了Baolan，在帮他完成了田园式【】【】后，拿到了一份过滤后的名单，根据名单，可以找到那些在发生Babel事件前后，辗转至贫民窟的新居民。

第一桶有用的金是从一个高大的青年男子Ben身上挖来的。看上去此人才20岁出头，外表帅气，可惜眉眼里藏着一抹狡黠之色，讲起话来故作神秘，非要说一半留一半。  
JackeyLove接到的任务主要是在下面的2小时之中保护他免遭暗杀。、  
他百无聊赖地倚在门边上，看Ben在角落里捣鼓电脑。喻文波既想不出这会是什么权高位重的要员或坐拥万贯家财的富翁，也不觉得这间窗户漏风的破屋有暗杀的必要。  
果不其然，最后的半小时钟刚开始，伴随一个“砰”声，门被砸开了，身着风衣的来者堂而皇之地闯入，喻文波反应很快，立马让JackeyLove迎战。  
自然又是一番有来有回的打斗戏码，房间内没有九曲连环弯弯绕绕的屏障，枪被各自打掉之后，全程近身肉搏。到最后体型偏小的主角被人高马大的杀手压在身下，正动弹不得时，系统很贴心地给了他腰后的锤子一些存在感。  
JackeyLove一运气，摸索到锤子，桄榔一下给他敲昏过去，然后对着失去意识的杀手泄愤似地蹬了几脚。  
喻文波叹道：“你看这游戏的结算场面就很没有素质，踢一个昏过去的人干嘛。”  
此言一出，弹幕唏嘘不已，戳穿道主播明明是有过之而无不及，拿到人头还要点个赞。

Ben不躲不避，在旁边充当观众，津津有味地围观了全程，直到JackeyLove把来者五花大绑后，才从角落里起身而至，好奇又兴奋地摸了摸对方阖上的眼部皮肤。  
“JackeyLove，原来仿生人被砸了太阳穴，也会晕过去。”  
“他是仿生人？”  
“是的，我们是老朋友了。”  
JackeyLove警惕地看了Ben一眼。  
Ben露齿一笑，作势要拍主角的肩，被避开后耸耸肩，抬眼看了一眼时间，道：“还剩一刻钟，我该去码头了。”

设立在贫民窟边境的码头并不包囊在国家的水运网之中，但传言有一艘船会停船搭载有能力的旅客，开往别的国度，只不过时间和联系成谜，如此看来传言所说非虚，JackeyLove皱眉：“你要偷渡。”  
“对，我实在是倒霉，在市区丢了工作，还被他逼到这个破地方，需要换个国家转转运。”Ben把电脑收进手提箱中，拎起箱子，笑眯眯道，“酬金已经打给了你，这个仿生人是给你的另一项奖励，记得之后处理掉，不用客气。”

两个小时后男人苏醒。  
出于安全考虑，即使在他表示自己对JackeyLove本人并无恶意之后，喻文波依然没有给他松绑，后者便不再开口，沉默着盯住主角瞧。  
系统提示需要找些东西刺激男子，于是JackeyLove蹲在对方面前，调出TheShy的靓照，问他认不认识这个帅逼。  
仿生人记忆力超群，视线甫一接触对方，便目光闪烁，明显和此人有瓜葛，但兀自缄口不言，既没否认，也不愿欺瞒。  
“不对劲啊，莫非shy哥gay过对方？”喻文波满嘴胡话，说着又把偷拍的卸妆后Hibiscus的睡颜摆在他眼前，“那这个大美女呢？”  
男子的眼神对上入镜的玫瑰纹身，冰封的表情终于有所松动：“你是来抓我的人。”  
喻文波摸摸下巴，自动把这句话理解成一个疑问句，只是仿生人功夫修炼的还不到家，没法表达出疑问的语气，此时好心好意从ABCD中挑出一最凶神恶煞的选项：“除非你告诉我他们的事，我才不杀你。”  
弹幕上的省略号多得如同雪花飞舞，不过喻文波的选择自有道理，无论仿生人的人性进化到何种地步，求生欲都是意识的基层，在这种简单粗暴的许诺下，男子很快点头妥协：“可以。”

男人名叫Dan，是早期变异的仿生人之一。  
打个比方，这批人正处在盘古开天地初，天昏地也暗，脱离了混沌状态，但又无法轻易融入文明社会。  
首先把Dan和其他几位仿生人聚集成一个小团体的情绪叫作无措，这些仿生人生产批号与形态各异，不过拥有一个共同点——各自的主人均为性情乖戾脾气暴躁之人。  
仿生人现在出现了自我意识，只是机体并不需要吃饱穿暖，又暂时还没发展出所谓梦想希望，只想远走高飞后再做打算。Dan这一批人，心思还系最亲近且最痛恨的人身上，耳濡目染了其人性情，此刻即使要跑路，也要带着自己的主人，好在贫民窟中把往日所受的虐待，在他们剩下的时光悉数讨回来。  
Hibiscus的加入，使原本的目标名单上又多出一个担任摇滚乐队键盘手的明星TheShy。据Dan的描述，这个右臂上纹有藤蔓玫瑰的女性仿生人心思缜密，行为干练老辣，一场大型多人绑架在她的谋划下滴水不露。  
唯一的疏漏是他们忽略了Dan的主人原职业是工程师。  
一行人凭借Hibiscus偷取的路线图，从城市地下的排水通道秘密转移。  
行至一半，Ben借故休息，摸索到洞壁上的一个施工时遗留下的陈旧装置，当时为防备施工途中发生有人被困在地下的意外，所准备的安全报警设备。如今被Ben悄无声息用于联络救援。  
行程末三分之一，城建局工作人员与军队特别行动组成员赶至，前后夹击，好在地下水路四通八达，在Hibiscus的指挥与安排下，五人各自散开，最后安全逃脱，理所当然，包括TheShy和Dan在内的被绑架者成功获得营救。  
后来的故事就是现在这样，Ben本身就因为渎职而劣迹斑斑，为了逃避军方的下一步追问和盘查，索性躲进贫民窟中，而Dan也凭借获得的信息追杀至此，可惜还是被JackeyLove阻碍，未能得手。

Dan把两个人之间的“爱恨情仇”讲述完毕后，喻文波摸摸下巴，朝故事中出现的Hibiscus和TheShy身上打了两个大大的问号。  
一个唱白脸，一个唱红脸，瞒得了Dan和Ben，但喻文波心知肚明这一切都是在做戏，Hibiscus憎恨并绑架自己的主人TheShy，本身就是无稽之谈。

问题是为什么这两人要苦心积虑谋划这桩绑架案？

剩下的细节Dan一问三不知，右上角进度条的前四分之一已经点亮，喻文波知道这个Bonus到此为止，只好打住，依然许诺，选择了放人的选项。  
松绑后，Dan沉默着起身，如鹰的双目在室内巡睃一周，最后目光锁定在靠墙的书桌，迈开修长矫健的双腿走上前去。  
喻文波非常大胆地猜测：“Ben把他捏的那么帅，该不会是弯的吧？”另外半句尺度太大的话没敢出口，只是Dan好像是想要证明喻文波的猜测，从一桌凌乱的东西上拿起一瓶造型骚包的香水，打开瓶盖，面无表情地嗅了一下。  
喻文波：……  
弹幕：！！！！  
喻文波：“我们要理性正直分析，说不定他有什么特异功能，能循着味儿追到Ben——”  
“如果他如你所言，已经偷渡，那么这就是他存在过的证明。”Dan把玻璃瓶放进口袋里，“这瓶香水的味道很像他。”  
JackeyLove：“……”

两人先后踩着倒在地上的门的尸体，离开房间，JackeyLove回到栖息处，军方网络安保系数太高，JackeyLove破解防火墙的成功率低，一个不慎还可能暴露行踪，便退而求其次，黑进城建局的资料库，找到这一记载于档的事件，快速阅读。  
其中，军方协助人员名单上，Ning的名字赫然在列，那个时候他还只是小组的一名普通成员。  
Dan的叙述中只具体到几人的逃亡，并未涉及到救援行动，故而TheShy和Ning的具体关系无从得知。  
喻文波皱着眉，退出城建局网络，转而翻起了既往的报纸。他发现，在那次绑架事件后不久之后，逃逸仿生人击杀人类事件的有关报道如雨后春笋，频频冒出，与此同时，Ning的事业开始扶摇直上，有如神助。  
后来，Ning鲜少出现在报道中，不是凉了，而是如日中天，炙手可热，热到已经不会再频繁在最基层的案件报道之中显露头角。  
如此折腾一番，喻文波认定当TheShy和Ning经历那次绑架案件之后，Ning登上了一条不可捉摸的天梯，而这条天梯或许就由TheShy提供。  
两人一个在明，一个在暗，TheShy表面上依然是摇滚乐队神秘帅气的键盘手，夜中却化身成一名杀手，夺取变异仿生人同胞的性命，而绑架事件的参与者Hibiscus则自此销声匿迹，再无音讯。

右上角的进度条还剩四分之三，解开谜团并不急于一时，只是喻文波白天睡了个饱，此时精神抖擞，不打算睡觉，摩拳擦掌准备再接再厉，继续往前推进一格。  
夜色阑珊，喻文波按了暂停，去厨房冰箱取了一盒牛奶。他坐回座位上喝牛奶时，瞅见弹幕数量已经比傍晚少上一半，还有些不愿错过直播的铁杆粉丝，正用火柴棍强撑眼皮的毅力熬夜修仙。  
喻文波自己睡足了，但粉丝没有，把摄像头关了，苦口婆心，诚恳真挚，拿熬夜对皮肤不好友情劝退了一波女粉丝，又拿熬夜杀精伤肾劝退了一波男粉丝，剩下的一部分，在得到喻文波的“过几天B站上传游戏解说视频”许诺后，也含泪告辞，赴周公的约去。  
直播间又清静了一些，没那么多人围观议论，喻文波感到轻松一些，一边歪在沙发椅里继续嗦牛奶，一边和残余的钉子户们有一搭没一搭地聊着胡话。

手机嗡的一声，喻文波腰伸过去，单手拿来点开，姜承録截了他咬吸管的图发过来，向他道早安。  
姜承録拍景拍人外加修图都很有一套，简直是当代精致女孩的理想男友，就连这种直播时的抓截之图，也分外可爱，画面中喻文波皱着眉头，嘴唇微抿，白白净净的双手从毛衣袖子里伸出来抱住450ml的牛奶盒子，像某种笨拙幼稚的啮齿类小动物。  
然而喻文波从小帅到大，自然而然早就无视了自己的外貌条件，此时只暗恼自己一个二十好几的青年猛男，居然还改不了咬东西的陋习，又愤愤咬了一下吸管，将它当成姜承録或者小姜承録，在牙齿之间恶狠狠地磨了磨。  
-一大早上就看游戏，不知道工作？  
-马上，今天杀青。  
-快去，你工作我也工作，勤奋生财。  
姜承録不同意了，正气凛然纠正道：  
-我，在工作。你，在玩游戏。  
喻文波嘿嘿一声，仗着两人相隔十万八千里，有恃无恐地耍嘴皮子：  
-怎么不是工作，玩你算不算工作？  
姜承録输入状态持续了很久，才慢条斯理反问一句：  
-怎么玩？  
喻文波享受性爱但不重欲，本身只是随口调侃一句，现在被姜承録这么有意一带，倒是真有一种素斋三月后的心痒难耐感。  
面对脑海里的小姜承録，喻文波正人君子坐怀不乱，很快把旖旎心思压了下去。  
手机里的大姜承録在被赶跑前，发了这么一条消息：  
-你愿意和我一起参加Champagne Supernova的首映吗？  
喻文波一怔，下意识地用问句回答问句：  
-不是在M国吗？  
后面一句都已经准备好了：公司需要我，我走不开，或者签证麻烦，再或者直接摊牌，我觉得咱俩一起去不合适云云……  
手机又嗡了一下，震得喻文波手掌连带着心尖都有些发麻，姜承録回道：  
-两国同步媒体首映，我希望我们一起。

喻文波盯着那两行白框里的黑字，慢慢舔了一下嘴唇，又舔了一下。  
一种温柔的力量正扶在喻文波的肩上，慢慢注入他的身体里，从他的心脏一路流转到大脑四肢，最后，鼓励他小心翼翼地迈开脚：  
-好。  
姜承録像是没料到喻文波不再弯弯绕绕地左闪右避，高兴异常，最直接的行为表现就是乱七八糟戳了一大堆表情刷屏，手机不间断嗡鸣，像极了喻文波失掉节律的心跳。  
他还没来得及吐槽，对方似乎就意识到这样不够成熟稳重，又讪讪挨个撤回，只留下个喻文波亲手P的表情包，姜承録在方形图片上笑得一脸灿烂，露出的两颗兔牙仿佛刚刚刨完胡萝卜。  
然后，姜承録又开始给喻文波刷屏转账发红包，数字都是那种最俗最腻歪的520、1314，要不就是两人的生日1111、1118等等，也不知道他从那儿学来的这些过时手段。  
喻文波看得脑门青筋直跳，索性把手机调成静音，然后将姜承録那堆浓情蜜意的转账通通压在屁股底下。  
他的脸已经烧得滚烫，靠在解冻后滴着水的冰奶盒上降温，不消说，颊边一定是两团熟透了的绯红色，幸好现在没有开摄像头，不然被粉丝看见了，又是一顿感情史脑测。

喻文波给自己退了火，此时此刻意外轻松，心情如同烤完了一个蛋糕后烤箱里残余的砂糖味道。  
复合后两人的日常生活不乏打打闹闹的情趣，隐患埋在地下，面上不一定必须要相敬如宾或如履薄冰。性格使然，喻文波本身就善于苦中作乐，更何况跟姜承録在一起的时间，无论再沉的达摩克利斯之剑在头顶悬着，只要不抬头去看，便可以乐在其中，哪怕这种乐烘焙得还欠些火候。  
只是他都快忘记，像现在这样心无芥蒂没有保留地与姜承禄言笑晏晏，已经有多久没发生过了。

脑子发热完了，喻文波一边跑游戏里其他无关紧要的任务，一边琢磨首映式这事儿。  
姜承禄要他一起参加，不知道会给他安排个什么身份，表弟？朋友？

他们的事从高中断断续续纠缠到现在，本来都是明修栈道暗度陈仓，父母那边瞒得严实。然而分手后姜承録出国，喻文波一个人呆在国内，毕业后求职就业，周围的人陆陆续续有了女朋友，唯独喻文波“孤家寡人”的身份从大学延续到了工作。

喻家家教很严，讲究合适的年龄做合适的事，可以允许沿途的小打小闹，但正轨都还是依照喻父喻母的规划一路铺开。  
喻文波立业既成，喻母就开始操心独子的终身大事，按理说，儿子不仅相貌堂堂，而且打小聪明伶俐，讨人喜欢，除了个子比典型审美的倒三角大长腿帅哥要稍微矮一些，背要驼一些以外，怎么想都应该是身边百花开遍，狂蜂浪蝶成群才对，不应该像出了家似的，将绝不早恋精神，一鼓作气延续到早恋的年纪之后。  
等到她开始张罗着给喻文波安排漂亮懂事的小姑娘时，事情真相才出现端倪。

喻文波这个人，皮中带甜，时糖时盐，一张嘴好似杨过，虽然不四处撩人，但言行之中那种不乏绅士风度的熟稔贴心、一本正经耍嘴皮子的态势，还有那双时而含笑时而漠然的睡凤眼，总能让二十好几的女生梦回二八，忍不住要掰扯花瓣：他喜欢我，他不喜欢我，他喜欢我，他不喜欢我……  
喻文波被母亲的安排弄得一个头赛两个大，他换了千百个理由拒绝，一批又一批，从愧疚不安到意兴阑珊，厌烦的情绪就像多米诺骨牌似的，慢慢地，绕了心房一圈。

24岁本命年的生日当天，喻文波茕茕一人孤坐在客厅沙发上，看着手机上一条条弹出来的生日祝福，朝端来一碗长寿面的母亲摊牌了。  
好在身边的是喻母不是喻父，不然长寿面能当场进化成字面意义上的挂面。  
特地赶过来陪他过生日的喻母，此刻非常镇定地当机在旁边，一边注视忐忑不安吃面条的喻文波，一边在脑子里回想过去那个常来家中作客，风度翩翩有礼有貌的年轻人，他居然和自己儿子有一腿，一下子世间就少了两个极品直男……  
由此可见，喻文波清奇实际的脑回路，多多少少继承自他的母亲。  
他在这种镭射灯一样的目光中，把面条和卧在下面的荷包蛋都吃完了，连汤都喝得一滴不剩，好像碗里都是他妈妈的怒气值，现在多吃一口，待会就能少挨点骂。

喻母的视线在儿子清瘦的脸庞线条上慢慢描过，问出了第一个问题是，你是天生弯的么？  
喻文波诧异地看了他妈一眼，母子俩眼神一对上，他就立马明白了母亲的心思——她只在乎儿子的性向还有没有商榷的余地，至于姜承録是何方神圣，高矮咸淡，那不在她的考虑范围内。  
先判断男方如何如何，是嫁女儿的行为，喻母眼里先是喻文波，然后再是其他东西。

喻文波喉头跟堵了个蛋黄似的，半天说不出话来。  
本能促使他开始计算，怎么回答才能让喻母高兴，但是在母亲的目光里，他放弃了这种徒劳的应付，从心所欲又郑重其事地答道：“我不知道，因为我只喜欢他一个。”  
儿子很早慧早熟，18岁的时候就成熟得比下一大票社畜，现在又长大6岁，他的话，是不是年少轻狂，喻母再明白不过。  
这句话太有重量了，不容置喙——跟gay不gay没关系，只跟喜不喜欢有关系。  
但换句话说，这也给未来留了余地，现在是喜欢的，万一有朝一日不喜欢了呢？那喻文波还是有希望能像个正常人一样谈婚论嫁的，喻母松了口气，虹销雨霁，乐观起来。

过了一会儿，喻母道：“我要和他见一面。”  
喻文波慢慢吐出一口气，摇摇头：“我们分手快3年了，他在M国。”  
喻母瞪大眼睛，确认一遍：“你们分手了？”  
“嗯。”  
“你刚才还说你只喜欢他。”  
“对，现在还喜欢。”  
喻母不说话了。

两个人推心置腹聊了一会儿，喻文波捡出两人感情史里的几个里程碑事件跟喻母交代了。喻母已经一连遭受了两拨冲击，有色眼镜都被震碎了，此时对两个大男孩子之间的情情爱爱，没什么障碍地吸收接受了。  
末了，话题又拐回到很实际的点上，喻母问他，以后就再不能有别人了么？  
喻文波看上去想点头，但是憋了一会儿，还是憋出四个主观因素非常大的字——顺其自然。  
喻母并不满意这个回答，质问道，既然喜欢怎么不复合？  
分开容易，复合哪有那么简单。喻文波无奈地解释道，很久没联系了，而且他在国外干什么，还会不会回来，这都不知道，而且我们……  
喻文波顿了顿，想要继续时，发现那些更深层次的原因和感觉，想转化成言语，竟是完全词不达意了。  
喻母并不给他面子，配合地做出万事理解一切OK的样子，而是从鼻子里哼哼冷笑了两下。  
喻文波没吭声，自知理亏，瘪头瘪脑，不跟他妈对线。

分别前，喻文波特别怂地拉住喻母的衣袖，道，我爸那边……  
喻母把他手拍掉，一语双关地骂道，别拽了，你当你三岁呢，你瞒不了他。  
喻文波感到屁股一疼，垂头丧气地哦了一声。

思想还没开明到妻子这种程度的喻父果然吹胡子瞪眼，骂过打过，然而一向乖顺的儿子，在这件事上顽固异常，硬气地连下跪时脊椎骨都立得都比其他时间要笔直挺拔。  
晚上喻文波继续跪在客厅里，南方城市没开地暖，寒冬的湿冷地气通过膝盖，顺着四肢百骸在身体里吱吱嘎嘎地蔓延。  
既然跪着，喻文波闲来无事，就在脑子里画工程图，画到一半，心烦意乱，终于把虚空之笔撂了，开始嘲笑自己：懂事听话了二十多年，现在生平进行的第一个波澜壮阔的反抗，事实上也许毫无意义，傻得要命。  
他又想，要是姜承録现在还和他在一起，情形该是如何，说不定现在也和他一起跪着，还不是在屋里，而是在家门外的大马路上，一人跪一条斑马线，所爱隔山海。  
卧室门开了，喻母走出来，搭上儿子并不宽阔的肩膀时，眉眼依然板着，但动作却是温柔的。  
喻文波借着母亲的力量站起来，他知道，母亲率先和自己达成了一种无声的和解。  
喻文波把这归因于母亲骨子里潜藏的浪漫，这种浪漫在生活里表现得微乎其微，但时过境迁，依旧没有褪色。

这件事，在一个晚上，喻文波轻描淡写地告诉了姜承録，潜台词是这样的：我其实很爱你，你不要觉得我走的性冷淡风。  
姜承録看上去像是触了电，整个人僵在那里无法动弹，喻文波正在挖提拉米苏，见姜承録这副样子，便拿木勺当绝缘体，往恋人嘴里塞了一大勺，姜承録从触电状态中恢复，先拽住了喻文波送过来的手，再囫囵吞下那一口碳水化合物以及脂肪，匆匆张口道，我——  
喻文波打断他，我是一时冲动，叔叔阿姨那边应该不方便，你可以过一阵子再说，总会有合适的时间的。  
姜承録的目光闪烁，几度欲言又止，最终珍重答道，好。

喻文波点点头，也不知道自己现在的心情是满意还不满意，看着小纸碟上剩下的层次分明的提拉米苏，问姜承録：还吃吗？  
姜承録咬咬牙：吃。  
吃完健身房里蹬自行车去了，下一部要拍的片子要求得再瘦半圈，喻文波趴在旁边的瑜伽垫上陪他，叽叽歪歪打着青铜水平的斗地主。  
姜承録蹬得满头大汗，心中十分不平，于是下了自行车，跑到喻文波身上做平板支撑，锻炼一下性功能。  
喻文波正在配癞子，被姜承録如此一压，便大喊一声流氓。  
姜承録挑眉，既然被骂流氓，就开始名正言顺行流氓之事，喻文波输了的豆子都要在姜承録身上讨回来，两人遂在瑜伽垫上颠三倒四，半晌之后，才累得气喘吁吁，双双爬进浴室。

父母是一方面，暴露在公众面前又是一方面。  
喻文波在感情上刚过了不久安稳日子，一想到接踵而至的麻烦和风波，就头皮发麻，觉得自己不介意谈一辈子的地下恋爱。  
不过姜承録既然没细说首映式的事，喻文波也不想杞人忧天，毕竟姜承録连第一关都没闯——跟家里都没摊牌。  
游戏一直暂停着，剩下的粉丝等得有些心急，不知龟龟是去茅厕了，还是又在和哪家小哥哥/姐姐聊骚。  
喻文波与姜承録聊骚完毕，继续奋战游戏，心道姜承録真是蔫坏，让人现实里想，游戏里还得想。

做任务犹如摸奖，永远不知道下一个任务角色跟姜承録是否沾边。  
喻文波跑得都快绝望了，终于再次涨了一次进度条。

这一格来自跨国公司的安保人员Andy，此人的热情来源于对老东家的嫉恨，JackeyLove用金钱稍一撩拨，他就将自己知道的东西一五一十卖了出来。  
高耸入云的跨国公司大厦，其地面之下另有千秋，最深层有一隐秘的巨大储存空间，里面排列有大量仿生人。  
Andy正是因为误闯该处而被除职，事情到此本该结束，但失业后的第二天清晨，Andy就开始遭到莫名追杀，好在他身手敏捷，一路上惊心动魄，躲过无数子弹，最终流窜至此。  
Andy笃定这件事和公司有关，当JackeyLove问起仿生人的具体特点时，Andy答道它们看上去都是市面上常见的型号，只是均未被激活，看起来似乎另有他用。  
还能有什么用呢，都见者追杀了，喻文波当然要往阴谋论上靠，了解Andy的经历后，喻文波开始怀疑这些仿生人的真实用途是否为军用，跨国公司固然经济实力强大，然而武装力量多依托高价收买的雇佣军，未必能与国家军队抗衡，再加之所配备卫星虽覆盖地域广阔，但始终不如各国政府般因地制宜天罗地网，但如果有仿生人参战，就意味着信息战上有扳回一成的可能。  
他想向对方求证跨国公司武装力量概况，可惜与NPC对话不能自由提问，况且，一个小小的安保人员对个中玄机亦未必清楚，只好作罢。

第三格一直到地图上有价值的感叹号都消失了，都未能爬动分毫。  
破晓时分，喻文波被TheShy榨了个精干，便关了电脑，滚回床上抱着被子又睡得酣甜，梦里一会儿在和贫民窟里的牛鬼蛇神缠斗，一会儿又梦见姜承録画着Hibiscus的大浓妆，边弹肖邦边吼A denial！A denial！A denial！  
喻文波被吓得从梦中惊坐起，望着窗外明媚的大太阳，抓起手机，看到窗外姜承録的棕熊头像，才吃了定心丸，爬起床解决生理问题。

生活还要继续，游戏也要move on，喻文波从睡觉中得了灵感，就跟凯库勒打瞌睡时梦到衔尾蛇一般，姜承録鬼吼denial的余音绕梁不绝，JackeyLove决心去都市找TheShy一趟，尽管后者可能依然维持这不冷不热的态度，但说不准会另有收获。  
他悄悄摸摸离开贫民窟，弄了一顶长度及背的棕色假发套在头上，又丢掉自己的皮衣皮裤，改成很有春日气息的碎花裙子，然后撑着一把奶白色的小洋伞，娉娉婷婷往都市里漫步而去，走在赛博朋克的世界中，像一朵开错了地方的丁香花。  
主角可以乔装打扮的设定也是这个游戏为满足女性玩家的亮点之一，喻文波花1分钟关掉奇迹暖暖界面，搭配出来的服装居然还算能入眼，至少不是像很多男玩家简单粗暴的T恤+牛仔裤。  
一部分有心观众如获至宝，截下图来，热火朝天往图里P喻文波的俊脸，另一部分则贼心不死，软磨硬泡，试图在现实中也把女装龟提上日程。

主角路过音像店，门外的广告屏幕上正在复播爱极乐队演唱会的录像，玻璃门上还贴着几张宣传海报，爱极最新CD的宣传被摆在中间，如同众星拱月，上列五个签名，JackeyLove十个字母是系统自带的花体字，比喻文波的亲笔要好看许多。  
Rookie给他传输过成品，除却几首老歌翻唱，还有三首原创曲目，均为宋义进原声献唱，喻文波认真听了一遍，无论是编曲还是混音，都能看得出公司是下了一番功夫，要把这款游戏和游戏中的角色们捧得大红大紫，也难怪现实中同名专辑一经上架，便被抢购一空。JackeyLove走进店里，门前的电子鸟啾鸣欢迎他入内采购，店内并无导购和收银员——自动化的音像店。  
主角朝着自家乐队所在的货架上走去，电子唱片已经发布很久，但仍有五六人扎堆，带着耳机试听专辑中曲目。JackeyLove在贫民窟呆了数天，此时兜里有几个闲钱，于是挪着小碎步上前，厚颜无耻地给自己刷了十套专辑销量。  
身后有只手拍拍她的肩膀，男生的声音传来：“嘿，你也是爱极的粉丝吗？”  
以吉他手的身份出现在公众视野时，主角多以酷girl造型示人，现在完完全全打扮成窈窕淑女的模样，一时间便没被认出来，泰然自若，聆听NPC粉丝制造高阶彩虹屁。  
男生捧完了吉他手女神，开始吹键盘手男神，讲得眉飞色舞天雷地火，喻文波听得粉红泡泡快要撑破耳朵，正要转身走人，男生忽道：“我认为每个人都应该听听爱极的歌，尤其是跨国公司，这样他们也许就能回头是岸，不再从社会里招人，去制造管理那些该死的仿生人了……”

JackeyLove一怔，问道：“跨国公司在招人吗？”  
“是的，已经有一个星期了，据说是安保方面的工作，但是谁知道呢，也许是在秘密组建军队之类的。”

喻文波打开电子脑，Rookie没有最新的消息。在JackeyLove请假期间，Rookie每隔几天会和他发一些无关紧要的消息，甚至还会关心他的练习情况。  
喻文波选择给Rookie打了个电话。  
被问及TheShy的近期动向时，Rookie那边有一段短暂的沉默，微弱的电流声在两人之间滋滋作响。  
男人最终开口时，语气不太自信：“我想你已经知道了……我们每周都会有一次排练，但前一阵子跨国公司发布了招聘启事，这之后我就没再见过他，他也缺席了排练，我想这件事也许和Babel有关……”

通话结束后，喻文波就前往跨国公司，在他附近的酒店里住了下来，   
这段剧情的存在仿佛就是为了告诉JackeyLove，TheShy潜入了公司内部。既然TheShy和军方有着密不可分的联系，那么很有可能TheShy身上担着窃取情报或者成为间谍类似的重任。  
看似神通广大的小情报贩子，在面对摩天大厦电子安保系统的铜墙铁壁时，依然束手无策，只能采取最原始的方法——紧盯大楼不时有工作人员进出的玻璃大门。  
一天下来瓜子都嗑去了两包，JackeyLove依然无所收获。喻文波心下戚戚，把视线从监视屏上移开，不期然落在窗前自己的倒影上时，才猛然想起一个重要问题：TheShy不可能用原来那副面孔去应聘。

JackeyLove又在半夜给Rookie打骚扰热线。宋义进很有当声优的潜力，Rookie的声音从电话那端传来时，真有一种刚从梦中惊醒的感觉，尾音里的困倦像是又软又重，喻文波听着听着，就忍不住想起把自己卷在被子里的义进哥，也不知道对方现在有没有再度生龙活虎，跳下床去峡谷里掀起什么腥风血雨来。  
Rookie非常大方地告诉了他TheShy的地址，一字不落，精准到门牌号，最后感慨道：看来shyshy搬家的事情动静很小，或许只有自己知道。  
喻文波汗颜，其实他连TheShy的原住址都不知道，这男人面对他时，真的打定主意，只可被远观，不可被亵玩焉……

挂断电话前，Rookie又严肃道：“JackeyLove，虽然不知道shyshy打得什么主意，但我希望你能弄清楚，我不希望他出事。”  
“如果真出事了，你会插手吗？”  
言下之意是你有插手的能力吗？但是这毕竟是款游戏，还没智能到能读出冰山一角之外含义的地步，也做不到恰到好处的隐瞒。这次Rookie的回答很茫然：“我……不知道，因为我已经束缚他很多了。”

可惜人一旦呱呱坠地，降临到这个世界之后，就意味着总是要活在束缚里。  
Rookie不愿意再充当手铐脚镣，JackeyLove要当，跑到shy哥家门口，就地搬个小板凳坐下了，等着被不知归期的男人捡回去。  
这栋建筑属于城市里最不起眼的一类住宅区，仅仅从外面看，就让人无法想象天之骄子一样的TheShy会居住在这里面。  
凌晨两点，楼道里终于传来节奏规律的脚步声，JackeyLove一抬头，就和一个男人大眼瞪小眼，相顾两无言。  
穿着小裙子的JackeyLove和改头换面的TheShy在心灵感应下都飞快地认出了对方。下一秒JackeyLove被TheShy拎起来，情急之下，一把抱住了TheShy的腰，像树袋熊上树似的，死死扒在了男人劲瘦的腰身上。  
TheShy：“……”  
喻文波：……这个动作也是姜承録这崽种想出来的吗？

男人似乎不想在楼道里闹出太大动静，便艰难地迈开腿，将这袋人形垃圾运回了屋内。  
灯刚一打开，喻文波就为屋内的摆设感到惊讶，说好听点是干净整洁，但直白些，这个房间没有任何生活气息，空旷空间内仅有的茶几和沙发，沙发均被收拾得一尘不染，不由让人怀疑它们的利用率。  
喻文波一眼就瞥见茶几下层陈列的自己CD机，以及那盘橙红封面的唱片，他松了一口气，TheShy没有忘记JackeyLove。

TheShy穿着常服，修容后少了些原先酷炫狂霸拽的中二气息，更像是现实里的姜承録，只要不笑，那也是一个安静的美男子。  
美男子并没有表现出久别重逢我好想亲你的欲望，也没有你怎么能自己跑回来的气急败坏，面色平淡地接受了这件事，   
JackeyLove死皮赖脸要住一晚，TheShy也不可能真把他敲晕了丢出去，万事皆可以不变应万变，男人开卧室门，进去，关门，落锁，任由JackeyLove在客厅角落里画圈圈。  
喻文波将可用空间刨了个底朝天，甚至开了马桶水箱盖，也没能发现任何价值的蛛丝马迹，一时心急火燎，瞅了眼哗啦啦的弹幕，男粉女粉性别不明粉纷纷献上和爱人吵架冷战时的妙招，喻文波看得眼角直抽，到底是没跑到卧室门前喊出有本事去外面偷男人没本事开门等等。  
喻文波进行一番虚空分析，shy爹这个人，是吃软不吃硬的，所以要用苦肉计，知道吧。  
弹幕：什么苦肉计？  
JackeyLove：shy哥，那张CD你肯定听腻了，给你换了一张，我走了，不要想我。  
言毕，去门口做关灯以及开关门的声响，随后立即把鞋脱了拎在手里，踮着脚尖在卧室门外猫着去了。  
弹幕：你这是苦谁的肉呢？

 

 

后续大纲：  
游戏线：  
利益纷争日益白热化，JKL集齐了三条情报，赶往Hibiscus处，两人发现了跨国公司想要取缔国家实体、实现无政府化的意图，并已经在筹备仿生人军队。而TS手头所拥有的，是之前受命击杀的所有仿生人的芯片，在上缴给政府销毁之前，他都悄悄复制了一份藏匿起来。现在，他准备潜入大厦，唤醒休眠的仿生人战士，然后借助投诚NING所在的军队，以为仿生人正名，并且谋求平等的社会地位。  
JKL做的第一件事是利用Duke和Baolan在贫民窟的资源获得了跨国大厦的平面图，并潜入大厦，利用监视死角完成了对大厦应急装置的摸索。  
第二件事去找Ning，Ning是从贫民窟内摸爬滚打平步青云的年轻军官，在连枝带叶的势力网中不受待见，同时野心勃勃，像个剑走偏锋的赌徒。JKL在和Ning进行了一系列的交涉和谈判后，确定了Ning会帮助掩藏TS现在的行迹，并消除他被政府逮捕的危险。  
这之后，JKL匆匆赶往跨国公司大厦，这时TS已经成功入侵并改造了休眠仿生人，但被意外发现，围追截堵，寡不敌众，跑路途中发现总是能轻易甩掉本该如同狗皮膏药一样的追击者，一路逃至顶层天台，才发现原来JKL正乘坐在直升机里操控电脑，干扰大厦通讯及侦查网络，此时，见TS已至，JKL在半空中向他伸出手，对他说：“怎么样，没有我还是不行吧？”-战争线就此开启。  
关于Rookie：是TS和Hibiscus的爹，TS和Hibiscus是类似于双胞胎的初代，Rookie代号“乐芙兰”，不以真身示人，受某公司的委托，成功突破了仿生人技术后，又制造了与人类难辨真假的乐芙兰仿生人，前去交差，结果乐芙兰有去无回，被扣押拘禁。Rookie知道不妙，又制造了第二个乐芙兰将同样的核心技术移交给政府，然后这个乐芙兰也遭到同样的对待。Rookie心灰意冷，决心不再插手二者之间的野心和争斗。Hibiscus和TS渐渐发展出人类情感，他们的分歧是在观赏了一场革命题材的悲剧电影之后，Hibiscus决定及时行乐，而TS决心开辟出一条属于光明大道来，两人分别是不爱ywb和爱ywb的影射。

现实线：  
ywb在游戏中感受到了TS孤注一掷的勇气和无所依托的孤独，再加上之前老宋的开解，渐渐地打开了之前因为恐惧和胆怯而紧闭的那扇门，两人的隔阂就此冰消雪释，ywb也正视了即使自己选择了现在顺风顺水的安慰平淡生活，他依然热爱摇滚，热爱吉他，就像热爱jcl一样，只可惜时间一去不复返，他没勇气也没资本破釜沉舟，重拾旧爱。  
jcl登机前的最后一晚和ywb聊天，ywb说，要不然，找个时间我们公开吧，可以先见见你家里人之类的，然后再考虑对外，万一你家里人不接受我呢？  
jcl说好。  
当ywb最后将游戏打通关时，画面定格在直升机的旋翼之下jkl向ts伸出手的画面，他处于极大的震撼之中，正在聆听最后的片尾曲时，弹幕突然炸开了锅，原来jcl的经纪团队突然在微博发布了一则jcl将要进军乐坛的消息，微博上@了几位实力乐手，而预备邀请的吉他手是一位名不见经传的人物，有人认出这个微博id正是jkl。  
ywb没有看到沸腾的弹幕，他还沉浸在游戏的情绪中时，卧室的门突然开了，提前了航班、从机场风尘仆仆赶回来的jcl在有无数观众的直播间摄像头面前，给了jkl一个长久的吻。

P.S.:  
路都是jcl铺平的，获取人脉资源、地位与实力所带来的舆论上的宽容、经纪公司的理解和支持，还有为消除两人嫌隙而准备的游戏里的剧情。  
只要jkl愿意踏上去就好。


End file.
